LOVE SONG
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Fuuma é um jovem que trabalha em uma livraria no centro de Londres. O que pode acontecer quando um famoso cantor de rock entra em sua vida? Problemas? Sentimentos? Isso só lendo pra saber![Yaoi] [FuumaKamui]
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SONG**

**CAPíTULO UM**

**QUEM é VOCê?!**

- E a grande atração desse final de semana é a chegada da banda "Vampire" aqui em Londres – informou a apresentadora do telejornal. – Parece que a rua do hotel onde a banda está hospedada foi interditada. Como andam as coisas por aí Lucy? – perguntou à repórter.

Fuuma, que entrara na cozinha naquele momento lançou um olhar irritado à televisão portátil e falou:

- Eu não sei por que tanto eles se importam com esse pessoal! São todos filhos de pais ricos que querem ainda mais dinheiro com essas músicas cheias de letras subversivas!

Arashi, que preparava ovos mexidos para o irmão suspirou e trocou de canal quando a repórter estava entrando no hotel para entrevistar o baterista da banda.

- Fuuma, você sabe o que seu sobrinho acha sobre essa banda, então não fale mais nada que possa…

Mas um garoto de cabelos curtos e negros, usando óculos entrou na cozinha como uma bala e exclamou:

- Mãe! Coloca no canal 5 que o baterista do "V" está dando uma entrevista exclusiva onde ele vai dizer qual é sua marca de cereal favorita!

- Eriol, acho que você está confundindo – interrompeu Fuuma com a torrada a meio caminho da boca. – O nome da banda que está aparecendo no canal 5 é Vampire!

- Eu sei tio, mas V é o apelido que nós do fã-clube oficial inglês da Vampire demos à banda! Obrigado mãe!

Fuuma tomou sua xícara de chá em um gole só. Deu um beijo na irmã e passou a mão nos cabelos do sobrinho que já pedia furiosamente para a mãe comprar a caixa de cereais favorita do baterista na próxima ida ao supermercado.

- Um bando de estrangeiros consumistas que vêm pra cá tirar nosso dinheiro! – resmungou ele ao entrar no carro.

Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas londrinas até o trabalho Fuuma pode ver como a banda era conhecida. Em todos os lugares pôsteres informavam o dia dos shows e onde estavam vendendo os ingressos. Algumas garotas andavam pelas ruas com roupas negras com um grande V na frente, que graças ao sobrinho, Fuuma sabia que era um "apelido" para Vampire.

Assim que entrou na livraria onde trabalhava Fuuma ficou boquiaberto. O pequeno espaço onde o estabelecimento dispunha os CD's estava amarrotado de caixas.

- Já era hora de chegar! – informou Sorata, um colega de trabalho de Fuuma.

- O que são essas caixas? – perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- São a nossa fonte de lucro durante esse fim de semana! – informou Yuuko, a dona excêntrica da loja. – Essas caixas contém uma fortuna, ou melhor, a nossa fortuna!

Fuuma pegou uma das caixas e notou um logotipo já conhecido.

- Isso tudo são…

- CD's! – exclamou Yuuko pegando uma caixa com cuidado, como se estivesse segurando um bebê, e não uma caixa de papelão. – CD's da banda mais famosa da atualidade!

- Yuuko-San… pensei que você gostasse de música clássica. – comentou Fuuma saindo de perto das caixas e pondo o avental com o emblema da livraria.

- E quem disse que eu gosto dessa porcaria? – respondeu ela colocando a caixa no lugar com extremo cuidado. – Só estou vendendo esses CD's porque todos vão querer comprar. Uma amiga me disse ontem que os ingressos pra sábado estão esgotados!

Fuuma balançou a cabeça e começou a abrir as caixas. Os CD's não mostravam a foto da banda como é normal, mas sim um frasco com liquido vermelho ao lado de uma rosa cheia de espinhos.

- _Que loucura_ – pensou ele colocando os CD's na prateleira. – _Cada louco com suas manias_.

Por volta das dez da manhã metade dos CD's já tinham sido vendidos e Yuuko tinha um olhar ambicioso enquanto contava quanto dinheiro já existia dentro da caixa registradora.

- 130,00 dólares em apenas duas horas! – exclamou ela cheirando as notas.

- Ninguém comprou livros até agora… - reclamou Fuuma sentado em cima de uma pilha de Atlas. - acho que deveríamos mudar o nome da loja…

Mas a sineta tocou naquele instante e um rapaz todo vestido de preto, com óculos escuros e um gorro também negro entrou. Ele passou o olhar pelo balcão onde Yuuko ainda contava seu dinheiro e por Sorata que abria mais uma caixa de CD's.

- Olá! – exclamou ele. – Estou procurando um livro…

Fuuma se levantou na hora e acenou.

- Obrigado. – respondeu o rapaz sem jeito passando por cima de uma caixa de CD's. – Vocês tem livros de música clássica?

- Você gosta de música clássica?! – perguntou Fuuma incrédulo.

- Sim. – respondeu o rapaz sem jeito.

- Bom, temos biografias dos compositores, livros com partituras clássicas e ainda um ótimo guia de compras de matérias musicais

O rapaz escutou atentamente, sem olhar para outro lugar. Quando Fuuma terminou fez uma cara de dúvida e perguntou:

- Tudo bem com você?

- Ah, claro! É que eu fiquei pensando qual seria melhor e… eu não sou daqui sabe. Não conheço muito os livros daqui e…

- Nós temos um espaço de leitura nos fundos da loja. Na maioria das vezes é usado por estudantes, mas não acho que Yuuko-San vá se importar se você for. Ela está muito feliz hoje porque todo mundo está comprando o CD de uma banda que vem fazer show aqui em Londres.

- O Vampire?! – perguntou o rapaz na hora.

- Sim. Mas eu não gosto muito deles… acho que eles são uma banda muito… não sei te explicar, mas não curto mesmo. Bom, vem comigo que eu te levo até o espaço de leitura.

Fuuma levou o rapaz até uma sala nos fundos da loja, onde em um canto repousava um belo piano de cauda. Várias mesinhas com cadeiras de plástico estavam dispostas sobre a sala, em algumas haviam pequenas pilhas de livros.

- Espera aqui que já trago os livros pra você. Se quiser pode tocar no piano. – informou Fuuma indicando o instrumento com a mão. – Ele quase não é usado!

Quando voltou para dentro da livraria encontrou mais gente que o normal, todas com um olhar estranho parecia que procuravam alguma coisa.

- _Malucos_! – pensou Fuuma pegando os livros para o rapaz.

- Ei, garoto! – chamou um homem com um bigode muito espesso. – Vocês tem revistas de celebridades?

- Não senhor. – respondeu ele polidamente. – Só trabalhamos com livros e CD's. Desculpe.

O homem resmungou baixinho e saiu da loja. Muitas garotas entraram em seguida cochichando entre elas enquanto iam até a seção de livros para maiores. Fuuma pigarreou e elas saíram correndo da seção ruborizadas.

Ele foi até a sala de leitura e antes que sua mão encostasse a maçaneta ele ouviu uma melodia maravilhosa. Parecia que o rapaz sabia tocar piano muito bem. Fuuma abriu a porta devagar para não interrompê-lo. O rapaz tinha tirado o capuz e os óculos. Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos, iam até os ombros.

Quando ele notou que Fuuma o observava parou de tocar e ficou mirando os sapatos. Os olhos azuis denunciavam timidez.

- Você toca muito bem – elogiou Fuuma. – Seu professor devia ter sido ótimo. Até hoje só consigo tocar músicas infantis.

O rapaz riu e respondeu um pouco corado:

- Não tive professor. Comecei a tocar sozinho no piano do meu avô.

- Nossa! Que talento! – exclamou ele. – Bom, aqui estão os livros, qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Fuuma.

O rapaz assentiu e antes de ir até a mesa com os livros dedilhou o piano novamente. Fuuma sorriu e quando ele olhou para o rapaz de cabelos negros seu estômago fez uma coisa engraçada. Parecia que ele tinha engolido um balde de gelo. Suas bochechas queimaram e ele saiu da sala, fechando a porta ao passar.

Depois do que imaginou ter sido uma hora o rapaz saiu carregando um livro nas mãos. Ele se dirigiu até Fuuma que atendia uma mãe que comprava livros escolares para a filha caçula.

- Sr. Fuuma – chamou ele. – Vou levar este aqui.

- Espere um pouco. – disse Fuuma à senhora. – Fuuma apenas, por favor. Tome, aqui está a nota do livro. É só passar no caixa e mostrar para Yuuko.

O rapaz pegou a nota, mas ao invés de ir ao caixa continuou parado ao lado de Fuuma, que intrigado perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Você gosta de música clássica mesmo?

- Sim.

A mulher olhava os dois com um misto de incredulidade e raiva.

- Quer jantar comigo nesse restaurante? – e entregou um cartão à Fuuma.

- Mas… esse restaurante pertence ao hotel…

- É onde estou hospedado. – informou o rapaz corando. – Estarei te esperando as sete, tudo bem pra você?

- Bem… uhm… certo. – respondeu Fuuma também corando um pouco.

- OK. Até a noite então.

- Até.

O rapaz colocou os óculos escuros e se dirigiu ao caixa onde pagou o livro e saiu carregando a sacola parda da loja. Só quando ele saiu que Fuuma voltou sua atenção para a mulher que já estava com o celular em mãos.

- Desculpe senhora, mas é que ele foi um cliente…

- Não tem problema! – exclamou ela com um sorriso no rosto. – Aquele era um dos integrantes do Vampire não é?

- Impossível. – respondeu Fuuma de imediato. – Onde já se viu um cantor de banda de rock se interessar por música clássica e ainda por cima tocar piano?

A mulher que já discava algum número no celular parou e fechou o aparelho, pondo-o na bolsa. Em seguida chamou a filha para perto, pois a garotinha folheava um livro com assuntos proibidos para maiores.

- Então. Quando vai chegar o livro para a primeira série?

- Mamãe! Descobri como eu nasci! E não foi pela cegonha…

Fuuma riu e anotou a reserva da mulher que saiu da loja puxando a filha pela orelha.

- Aonde vai tão bonito?! – perguntou Arashi quando Fuuma surgiu na cozinha.

Ele estava usando uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa azul-marinho. Eriol que preparava um cartaz para levar para o show da banda falou:

- Acho que o tio finalmente arranjou uma namorada!

- Nada disso Eriol! – exclamou Fuuma com as bochechas em chamas. – Vou jantar com um… um amigo que eu reencontrei na livraria hoje!

- Então é namorado! – respondeu o garoto no mesmo tom.

Arashi sorriu e arrumou a gola da camisa do irmão.

- Espero que você se divirta hoje Fuuma. Faz muito tempo que não te vejo com um sorriso assim!

Fuuma não negou que estava feliz. Era muito difícil ele se identificar com alguém, ainda mais logo na primeira vez que a tinha visto. Aquele rapaz parecia ser muito legal, mesmo sendo tímido. Eles poderiam ser ótimos amigos.

- Qual o nome do restaurante? – perguntou Arashi.

- É o restaurante que fica no Ritz. – informou ele arrumando os cabelos espetados no espelho da sala de jantar.

- Não acredito! – exclamou a mulher. – Convence esse seu amigo a vir aqui qualquer dia Fuuma! Ele parece ter grana!

Fuuma riu junto com a irmã. Eriol pulou alto quando terminou o cartaz e subiu as escadas cantarolando a música da banda.

- Já vou indo Arashi. Não me espere…

- Eu não esperarei! – brincou ela dando uma piscadela ao irmão. – Comporte-se.

Ele mandou um beijo pra irmã da porta e ela acenou rindo da cara de bobo que ele estava.

- Desculpe senhor, mas sem nome ou reserva não poderá entrar! – informou o segurança quando Fuuma tentou entrar.

- Mas ele não me disse o nome, só falou pra que eu aparecesse aqui às sete e…

- Ainda não são sete horas! – exclamou o rapaz vindo ao encontro de Fuuma, que corou.

Ele usava uma bermuda florida e uma camiseta rosa. Seus cabelos negros estava presos no alto da cabeça e ele abandonara os óculos.

- Boa noite Sr. Kamui.

- Já disse que é apenas Kamui. – retrucou o ele ao segurança. – O Fuuma está comigo Kurogane, pode autorizar a entrada dele.

- Certo.

Os dois entraram no restaurante. Era sem dúvida um lugar chique e aconchegante. As mesas eram de vidro e as cadeiras eram douradas. Kamui seguiu até uma que ficava em frente à janela. Rapidamente um garçom veio ao encontro dos dois.

- O que vai querer hoje Sr. Kamui e Sr…

- Fuuma.

- Sr. Fuuma?

- Olá Fay. – cumprimentou Kamui descontraído. – Eu vou querer o de sempre. _Milk-shake _e um hambúrguer com fritas. Ah, não se esquece que é com bastante queijo.

- Eu… - começou Kurogane examinando o cardápio. – acho que vou querer o mesmo que o Kamui!

- Certo. Kamui, você viu o Kurogane?!

- Sim, finalmente conseguiu se mudar para mais perto de você!

- Aham. Ele começou ontem, mas eu acho que ele deveria ter continuado no hotel. Ele não para de ficar me vigiando!

- Ele sabe o namorado que tem! – ironizou Kamui rindo.

- Com certeza! – respondeu o loiro dando uma piscadela aos dois e indo preparar os pedidos.

Fuuma tinha um olhar perdido na janela quando Kamui perguntou:

- Algum problema?

- Não. Só estou… olhando pela janela.

Os dois riram juntos.

- Olha, se você não estiver gostando daqui eu entendo. Podemos ir até um lugar mais…

- Não, imagina. Isso aqui é maravilhoso! – exclamou Fuuma olhando nos olhos azuis de Kamui, mas desviando rapidamente. – Me desculpa a pergunta, mas… o que você faz?

Kamui corou. Parecia nervoso ao tentar explicar, pois gaguejou várias vezes antes de dizer:

- Sou… can…

FLASH!

Muitos fotógrafos e repórteres surgiram na entrada do restaurante e começaram a se aproximar da mesa dos dois. Kamui pegou na mão de Fuuma com força e puxou-o para perto de si.

- O que está acontecendo?! – perguntou Fuuma confuso.

- Não sei. Por favor, Fuuma, me leva embora daqui!

Fuuma abraçou Kamui e se retirou do restaurante pelos fundos. Eles pegaram o carro de Fuuma que estava estacionado ali perto e seguiram até um parque onde fecharam os vidros e Fuuma desligou o motor.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou arfando e olhando pelo retrovisor.

- São as pessoas que me perseguem. – respondeu Kamui triste. – Eu sou o vocalista da banda Vampire, Fuuma. Kamui Shirou.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE SONG**

**CAPíTULO DOiS**

Após o incidente no restaurante do hotel Fuuma não teve mais notícias sobre Kamui. Ou melhor, não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

- Mãe! Olha só quem estava jantando com o Kamui! – exclamou Eriol no café da manhã enquanto deixava metade do cereal sabor milho ressecado caírem pra fora da tigela.

Arashi inclinou o pescoço pela janela da cozinha e deixou a tesoura de jardinagem cair. Seu irmão Fuuma estava aparecendo na televisão. Uma senhora que passava pela rua naquela hora gritou:

- Arashi! Quando você encontrar o seu irmão avise pra ele passar lá em casa pra tomarmos um chá!

- Pode deixar… - respondeu ela ainda olhando para o aparelho dentro da cozinha.

Fuuma, que descia as escadas e presenciava a cena chutou com força uma das cadeiras, mas o efeito foi pior, pois seu dedo rapidamente ficou roxo.

- Tio! Como você o conheceu?! Porque o senhor não me contou nada?! – perguntava Eriol dando pulou em volta do rapaz que massageava o dedão do pé.

- Eu não sabia! – exclamou Fuuma contorcendo-se de dor. – Achei que ele era uma pessoa normal… só isso!

Mas o garoto não parava de pular.

- Quando o senhor for falar com ele de novo me convida?! Ou melhor, tira uma foto dele e manda ele autografar meu pôster?! Não, quem sabe ele autografa meu pijama?! – e subiu as escadas, provavelmente na esperança de ainda naquele dia ter seu pijama autografado por Kamui Shirou, líder da banda Vampire.

A irmã de Fuuma entrou na cozinha olhando do irmão machucado em cima da cadeira ao televisor ligado que mostrava uma reportagem dos possíveis _affair's _de Kamui.

- Como… como o conheceu?! – perguntou ela quase sem voz.

- Não sei. – respondeu ele em meio a um gemido. - Pega gelo pra mim, por favor?!

Ela foi até a geladeira e entregou as fôrmas de gelo na mão do irmão, que assoprou rapidamente, tentando esquentar a mão. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Fuuma e ficou olhando-o boquiaberta.

- O que foi?! – perguntou ele pressionando um cubo de gelo no dedo machucado.

- Ele te deu entradas?! – perguntou ela emocionada. – Convidou a gente pra passar as próximas férias em Nova York?!

- Do que você está falando Arashi?! – perguntou Fuuma incrédulo. – Eu mal falei com ele… só deu tempo pra eu deixar ele com os seguranças quando os fotógrafos chegaram! E você sabe muito bem o que eu acho sobre essa banda…

- Mas não pensou duas vezes em sair com o _vocalista da banda_ ontem! – ironizou ela.

- Chega de falar nisso. Vou tomar um banho pra ir trabalhar.

E subiu as escadas, parando no meio do caminho quando Eriol surgiu carregando uma sacola cheia de roupas.

- Tio você acha que ele entregaria essas minhas peças para os outros integrantes assinarem?!

Quando Fuuma já tinha tomado seu banho e se dirigia para o quarto escutou a campainha soar no andar de baixo.

- Fuuma! – gritou Arashi com a voz esganiçada.

Ele parou de vestir a camisa e jogou-a na cama. Desceu só com as calças ainda a abotoar e encontrou uma cena que o deixou assustado. Eriol estava deitado no tapete da sala e Arashi jogava água desesperadamente no rosto do filho.

Parado na porta com uma expressão preocupada estava Kamui, com seus cabelos negros soltos e usando óculos com lentes na cor amarela, fazendo um contraste incrível com seus olhos azuis. Fuuma percebeu que ele estava sendo escoltado por seguranças.

- Desculpe por ter chegado essa hora… - começou ele um pouco envergonhado ao ver a situação do rapaz.

- Não. Não há problema. – respondeu ele abotoando depressa a calça. – Eriol, Kamui está indo embora!

O garoto levantou a cabeça e ao olhar para o astro desmaiou novamente.

- Acho que a gente vai ter que conversar lá fora. Importa-se?

- Não.

Eles contornaram a casa e sentaram-se nas cadeiras de madeira no quintal dos fundos. Kamui cruzou as mãos por cima das pernas enquanto Fuuma ligava os irrigadores.

- Então. O que te trouxe aqui hoje?! – perguntou ele rudemente.

- Eu vim aqui pra me desculpar. – disse Kamui cabisbaixo. – Isso é, se você aceitar minhas desculpas…

- Porque eu te desculparia? Não fez nada pra mim! – retrucou Fuuma sem olhar para Kamui. – Se for só isso pode ir embora.

Kamui assentiu e se levantou.

- Obrigado por me entender. É que pensei que você estaria irritado agora que seu nome está aparecendo em todos os lugares. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar. – e entregou um cartão para ele. – Eu falarei com meu advogado e ele poderá te ajudar.

Fuuma ficou observando o rapaz sair do jardim, mas ele se lembrou do dia anterior, quando o vira pela primeira vez tocando piano. Aquela sensação que misturava tranqüilidade e prazer o inundou novamente.

- Espere! – exclamou, correndo na direção de Kamui que já atravessava o jardim da frente. – Não tem como você me arranjar três ingressos pro show hoje?!

Kamui arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio.

- Os ingressos estão esgotados já faz mais de uma semana, mas… ainda tem o meu camarote! – e pegou o celular onde ligou para alguém. – Subaru? Você convidou alguém para seu camarote? OK, só ele? Tudo bem… se importa de me emprestar três lugares? Certo. Muito obrigado.

Ele desligou o aparelho e pediu um pedaço de papel a um dos seguranças que logo apareceu com um bloco de notas e três canetas coloridas.

- Tome. Mostre essa autorização quando forem entrar, eles saberão que você está autorizado. Qualquer coisa meu celular está ai, pode me ligar quando quiser.

- Obrigado.

- Não há do quer. – respondeu Kamui, abringo um sorriso largo na face. – Tenho que ir. Estarei ensaiando se você quiser… falar comigo.

- Certo.

- Até a noite então.

- Até…

Kamui entrou em um dos carros pretos e os seguranças entraram em outros o acompanhando. Fuuma ficou observando o rapaz ir embora, e quando os carros viraram na esquina Arashi e Eriol correram até ele.

- O que aconteceu?! – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Consegui três ingressos para assistirmos o show hoje à noite! – disse ele mostrando o papel assinado por Kamui.

Os olhos de Eriol brilharam por trás da armação do óculos.

- Tio! Que maravilha!

- Vocês se entenderam, então? – perguntou Arashi enquanto Eriol corria ao telefone para avisar aos amigos.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – brincou ele pondo as mãos nos bolsos e inclinando-se na direção dela. – Eu só pedi isso para o Eriol.

- Entendo. – brincou ela, fingindo cair na conversa. – Então é melhor eu ir ao salão. Leva o Eriol com você?!

- Opa! Isso não estava nos meus planos!

Fuuma, Arashi e Eriol chegaram atrasados no estádio onde aconteceria o show. A multidão já estava disputando os lugares quando eles se dirigiram à entrada VIP do estádio.

- Me sinto um pouco mal por estar fazendo isso. – comentou Fuuma enquanto eles se distanciavam da multidão.

- Não se sinta! – exclamou Eriol. – Nós vamos assistir ao show do Vampire!

Arashi pôs a mão no ombro do filho, em um gesto inútil de tentar acalmá-lo. Quando chegaram à entrada para a surpresa de Fuuma ele encontrou o mesmo segurança do hotel.

- Kurogane?! – perguntou estendendo a mão.

- Ah, você deve ser o Fuuma, amigo do Sr. Kamui?!

- Isso mesmo! – respondeu Eriol. – Temos passagem garantida espero?!

- Claro que tem. – respondeu o moreno abrindo um sorriso. – Kamui me avisou dez vezes seguidas para deixar o Fuuma entrar, porque ele queria muito que ele assistisse ao show.

Fuuma corou, mas conseguiu esconder a timidez pigarreando em concordância e subindo as escadas que levavam aos camarotes.

- Mamãe anda logo! – exclamava Eriol, que ia à frente. – Não acredito! Estamos bem perto do palco! Mamãe é o guitarrista Subaru!

Quando Fuuma entrou no camarote se espantou com a elegância. A parede que dava para o campo era toda feita de vidro, o que possibilitava uma visão panorâmica. Alguns binóculos foram colocados dos lados da janela. Tirando eles e um homem sentado em um canto não havia mais ninguém no camarote.

Enquanto Arashi e Eriol tiravam fotos dentro do lugar Fuuma foi até o homem.

- Prazer, Fuuma. – disse ele estendendo a mão para o homem.

- Seishirou. – cumprimentou ele em resposta. – Sou namorado de Subaru. São vocês os convidados especiais de Kamui?!

- Sim. – respondeu Fuuma corando.

Seishirou era um homem muito elegante. Seus cabelos negros e lisos estavam penteados para trás e ele usava um terno preto muito elegante por cima de uma camisa amarelo-mostarda. Ao contrário de Fuuma que usava um jeans gasto e uma camiseta preta com o logotipo da banda que ele comprara em uma das barracas de souvenires.

- Mora aqui em Londres?! – perguntou Fuuma puxando papo.

- Não. Em Nova York mesmo, mas conheci Subaru aqui, pois sou dono de uma famosa grife que tem sede aqui em Londres. Cat's Eye's conhece?!

Fuuma conhecia. Era uma grife muito popular entre os jovens, que pra falar a verdade nunca lhe agradara muito, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu jovialmente:

- Sim, quem não conheceria?! Tenho um sobrinho que é louco por suas roupas!

- Não diga isso. Eu só administro. Quem cuida das roupas são meus sócios, e uma das linhas que se chama Hard Rock fica por conta do Subaru. Às vezes eu brinco com ele, dizendo que se um dia ele me deixar vou tirar a coleção dele da minha marca.

Os dois riram.

Passados dez minutos uma banda local entrou para abrir o show. Eriol não parava de fazer comentários sobre os participantes da banda, fato que deixava Fuuma muito constrangido, pois não conhecia nada sobre aquele tipo de música. Seishirou parecia muito bem informado e até conversou com Eriol, perguntando qual era a música favorita dele.

Quando a banda saiu do palco o estádio inundou na escuridão.

- São eles. – informou Seishirou levantando-se da cadeira e indo até o parapeito.

Fuuma também levantou e ficou ao lado de Arashi e Eriol, que assim como a multidão lá embaixo gritavam pelo nome da banda.

Um refletor vermelho vivo foi ligado e a luz iluminou o centro do palco onde um homem loiro trajando vestes negras exclamou:

- Seus pescoços estão protegidos?!

Fuuma já ia gritar SIM! Quando todos, inclusive Seishirou responderam: NÃO!

- Então estamos prontos! Com vocês… VAMPiRE!

O palco foi iluminado e as cortinas se abriram revelando a banda. Kamui ainda não estava no palco, mas a música já começara. Fuuma apurou a vista para tentar localizá-lo, mas não foi necessário, pois ao seu lado Eriol exclamou:

- Ele está no céu!

Descendo por uma corda presa no teto do palco vinha Kamui. Usava uma capa negra e quando pousou os pés no palco exclamou:

- Prontos para agitar Londres?!

Fuuma sorriu. Não sabia por que, mas aquele rapaz estava fazendo algo com ele. Algo muito especial.

- VAMPiRE NA ÁREA!


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE SONG**

**CAPíTULO TRêS**

- O show foi realmente fascinante! – exclamou Arashi enquanto descia as escadas acompanhada de Eriol, Fuuma e Seishirou.

O garoto tinha o rosto vermelho e se encontrava rouco, pois gritara tanto no show que todos se espantaram quando ele deu um grito agudo:

- São eles! – falou apontando para um grupo de pessoas que vinham caminhando na direção deles.

Uma das pessoas, um rapaz de cabelos curtos passou correndo e pulou no colo de Seishirou, dando-lhe um beijo caloroso, sem se importar com ninguém em volta. Eriol já tirava o caderno com fotos dos integrantes da banda e procurava uma caneta.

Kamui veio até Fuuma e com um olhar tímido disse:

- O que achou do show Fuuma?!

- Ótimo. – respondeu ele sorrindo. – Principalmente aquela música que vocês cantaram no fim… acho que se chamava… **My Way Home Is Trough You¹**.

As bochechas de Kamui coraram com o comentário.

- Essa música é nova! Kamui encheu nosso saco para tocá-la no show de hoje! – falou um dos integrantes da banda.

Fuuma o olhou intrigado.

- Que tal se todos nós fossemos jantar no restaurante do Ritz? – sugeriu Seishirou ainda com Subaru agarrado ao seu pescoço.

- Uma ótima idéia Seishirou! – exclamou Kamui. – Vocês podem ir com a gente?

Arashi olhou de esguelha para Fuuma que respondeu:

- Imagina se nós iríamos atrapalhar. Podem ir. Já abusamos demais por hoje!

- Que é isso! – exclamou Subaru. – Todos nós iremos!

Eriol, que até então não tinha falado nada cutucou Subaru na cintura e disse:

- Senhor… poderia… poderia autografar pra mim?!

Subaru o olhou com candura e largando o pescoço de Seishirou respondeu:

- Se seu tio e sua mãe irem conosco até o restaurante você não ganha só o autógrafo, mas toda nossa discografia com dedicatória especial de todos os integrantes da banda!

Kamui olhou para Fuuma, e este agitou os braços em sinal de rendição.

- Tudo bem! Eu concordo em ir…

- Obrigado. – respondeu Kamui enquanto eles saiam pelos fundos sendo recepcionados pelos familiares flashes dos fotógrafos.

- Pelo que?

- Por me fazer tão feliz hoje.

Fuuma corou, mas não foi pela exibição aos fotógrafos e suas lentes de alta-definição. Ele estava amando. Amando alguém como nunca amara antes.

O jantar foi absurdamente agradável. Fay e Kurogane se juntaram à mesa na quinta pizza e juntos começaram a conversar sobre os mais variados assuntos. Eriol e o baixista da banda ficaram no canto, conversando sobre as próximas turnês.

- Como eu ia dizendo… Fuuma trabalha em uma livraria – começou Kamui após beber um gole do refrigerante light.

- Me espantaria se ninguém soubesse disso Kamui! – retrucou Subaru dando um beijo na bochecha de Seishirou. – Você mesmo me contou isso milhares de vezes desde que conheceu o Fuuma!

Arashi olhou de esguelha para Fuuma que tinha a cabeça embaixo da mesa, procurando um garfo que "acidentalmente" caíra da mesa.

- Como eu ia dizendo – continuou Kamui fingindo não ouvir o comentário do amigo. – Fuuma trabalha nessa livraria, que na minha opinião é uma das melhores do mundo!

Fuuma voltou com a cabeça mais vermelha que uma lagosta.

- Obrigado Kamui, mas você está exagerando!

- Nada disso! Em que lugar do mundo você encontra uma livraria que deixa seus clientes tocarem piano! E um piano de cauda!

Fuuma sorriu constrangido. Quem adoraria estar ouvindo aqueles elogios era a dona da livraria, Yuuko Ichihara, que com certeza naquela altura da conversa já teria proposto um show no espaço cultural da sua loja.

O papo foi ficando mais aberto e logo vieram o champagne, vinho e outras bebidas. Subaru e Seishirou estavam agarrados em um canto, sendo confundidos por todos em saber quem era quem. Fay dormia no ombro de Kurogane que conversava com o baterista da banda sobre rolhas.

Os únicos que permaneciam sóbrios eram Kamui e Fuuma, que observavam sorrindo as investidas de Arashi no baixista da banda, que tinha posto Eriol para dormir.

- Então… - começou Fuuma. – Quem é o compositor daquela música?

- Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou Kamui mexendo no canudo do seu copo de milk-shake de morango.

- Claro! Eu adorei ela, ainda mais com aquele maravilhoso solo no piano que você tocou no meio. Ele é italiano?

- Não. Americano. Um americano que conheceu uma pessoa muito especial…

Fuuma olhou interessado, mas ao notar o constrangimento no olhar de Kamui perguntou:

- Essa pessoa, é você Kamui?

Ele assentiu ruborizado.

- E porque não disse antes?! Meus parabéns!

- Obrigado.

- Kamui! – exclamou Subaru de um canto do restaurante. – Kamui… para de enrolar e beija logo esse vendedor de livros!

Fuuma corou violentamente e pigarreou alto.

- Acho melhor ir pra casa. Está tarde e…

- Não Fuuma fica! – exclamou ele e inesperadamente tocando a mão de Fuuma.

Quando notou o que tinha feito rapidamente recolheu a mão e levantou-se.

- Por favor, fique esta noite no hotel Fuuma. Eu mandarei o recepcionista pegar um quarto no mesmo andar que o meu. Espere aqui, por favor. – e saiu pela porta que levava diretamente à recepção do prédio.

"O que foi que eu fiz?", pensou Fuuma batendo a mão na testa.

Logo Kamui voltou com a chave do quarto. Com um pouco de ajuda Fuuma carregou Eriol no colo enquanto Arashi ia sendo conduzida pelo baixista que se despediu dos dois e entrou no quarto puxando a mulher.

- Acho que nossa noite termina aqui! – anunciou Fuuma abrindo a porta.

Kamui olhava para os sapatos. Entregou as coisas de Eriol para Fuuma e lançou um aceno tímido. Fuuma deitou o garoto no sofá e olhou pela janela. O dia já estava amanhecendo.

- Ei, Kamui! – gritou ele para o rapaz que já se encontrava no final do corredor.

Kamui parou de abrir a porta e voltou-se para Fuuma que parou bem na sua frente, a respiração ofegante.

- O que foi Fuuma? Algum problema no quarto?

- Não, está tudo ótimo. Eu me esqueci de perguntar pra você… pra quem foi a música?!

- Que música? – perguntou Kamui.

- Aquela que você cantou no final do show.

Olhando pro lado Kamui respondeu ruborizado:

- Aquela música eu escrevi no mesmo dia em que eu te… te conheci. Ela foi feita pra você Fuuma!

Era só isso que ele precisava ouvir. Prendeu Kamui na parede e tomou-lhe os lábios de uma forma desesperada. Kamui assustou-se no começo, mas passado um tempo segurou o pescoço de Fuuma e aprofundou o beijo.

- Eu acho que eu estou… gostando de você! – disse ele quando os dois se soltaram.

- Eu também acho que estou. – respondeu Fuuma sorrindo. – Podemos entrar?!

- Claro. Mas só vamos conversar.

- Não será necessário – falou Fuuma abrindo a porta e sendo recepcionado pela luz do sol que entrava pela varanda. – Só vamos observar a natureza em seu mais belo espetáculo.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até o sofá onde sentaram-se e ficaram abraçados, observando o sol nascer em meio aos prédios.

- Não dizem que vampiros não gostam de sol?! – Fuuma brincou.

- Quem disse que eu sou um vampiro? – respondeu Kamui no mesmo tom.

- É mesmo. Eu esqueci que você é um anjo… mas um anjo _sub oculto_.

- Como assim?!

- Um anjo oculto por uma pele de vampiro!

Os dois riram. Kamui tomou os lábios de Fuuma novamente, e em seguida deitou no colo dele, onde foi carinhosamente acariciado por Fuuma. Os dois pareciam escutar um som mágico que era irradiado de seus corpos. Era o som do amor.

Quando os dois acordaram já era uma da tarde. Kamui deu um selinho em Fuuma que sorriu e aprofundou o beijo.

- Por que acordamos? – perguntou ele enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Digamos que tem um filho sem mãe batendo na nossa porta!

Os dois sorriram. Eriol batia na porta e chamava pelo tio.

- Acorda! Ele não vai querer ver o tio dele abraçado com um rapaz…

- Nada disso. Ele vai adorar! – respondeu Fuuma. – Ele te adora!

Kamui vestiu a camisa de Fuuma e foi até porta coçando os olhos.

- Sr. Kamui… meu tio… você viu meu tio por… porque você está usando a roupa do meu tio?!

- É só Kamui pra você Eriol! E acho que agora eu também serei seu tio!

Eriol pôs a cabeça pra dentro do apartamento e viu Fuuma usando apenas a cueca samba-canção enquanto ia até a pequena cozinha preparar o café.

- Legal! – ele exclamou pulando no colo de Kamui, que assustado caiu com ele no chão. – Eu tenho um tio famoso! Meus amigos na escola não vão acreditar!

Kamui riu. Ele estava se sentindo muito feliz. Nada poderia atrapalhar sua vida agora. Nada. Fuuma foi até eles e deu um beijo na testa do sobrinho, fazendo o mesmo em Kamui.

- Somos uma família agora! Por falar nisso… onde está sua mãe?

Como resposta Arashi apareceu com olheiras nos olhos e os cabelos antes lisos totalmente embaraçados na frente do rosto.

- Nossa! Aquele homem, como é mesmo seu nome? Sorata! Meu Deus! Ele é magnífico!

**Owari**

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Oieee! Essa cap. foi o penúltimo dessa minha primeira fic com Fuuma/Kamui. Eu gostei dela, ficou bem bonitinha... alguns com certeza vão pensar: mas eu já vi essa hist. em algum lugar antes! Pra eu não complicar vou explicar.

Na semana que essa fic penetrou em minha mente eu tinha acabado de ver o filme: Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill, que pra quem assistiu sabe muito bem como é a história.

Se acharem algum problema me mandem um review.. eh que não deu pra corrigir direito, pois esta semana está sendo um tormento pra mim, nem sei como achei tempo pra vir aqui colocar o capítulo! faz cara de exausto e cai da cadeira

Espero que tenham gostado.. e na semana que vem... se eu conseguir, trago o último cap. de Love Song.

**P.S. : ¹ **A música que eu coloquei ali, que o Kamui fez pro Fuuma é da banda My Chemical Romance, e pertence ao seu último single War of Words, criado para divulgar a música Famous Last Words... bem, explicação dada!


End file.
